Baby Days
by TheWanderingMiko
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring YoukaiYume's fanbabies. These drabbles do not go in order of timeline they are simply excerpts of the family's life. Only the ones listed as parts of the same title are interrelated.
1. Up All Night

"Momma!" Kagome groaned and rolled over as the shrill shriek of her eighteen month old son split through the silence of the night and roused both she and Sesshomaru from their sleep.

"He's calling for _**you **_Kagome…" Sesshomaru murmured, sealing her fate and resigning her to forcing herself out of bed. Golden eyes watched her through tousled silver hair as she vanished from the room and down the hall to the nursery. Kei was standing in his crib when she entered the room, sobbing in the most heart wrenching way and she couldn't help but pick him up.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's alright Kei; Mommy's here…" The black haired hanyou child burrowed his way into her neck and just let her rock him in her arms. This was their routine when he had a nightmare, he would cry and let her comfort him, only telling her about the fearful dream in the morning; a routine that she didn't mind once she was awake and out of bed.

It took about half an hour for him to calm down and sink back into sleep so that she could put him back in his crib. And once their routine was concluded she made her way back to her own room where—to her surprise—Sesshomaru lay awake and waiting for her.

"Why did we ever have kids?" Her tone hinted to a humorous meaning as she crawled back in bed beside her husband.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Was the only answer she received for her inquiry as a delicately clawed hand pressed to her belly, which already held their second child as it grew. Shaking her head, the dark haired woman settled down; grinning as she settled back into comfort until—

"Daddy!" Kagome didn't move, her tone a mockery of the one he'd used when they'd first been woken up.

"He's calling for _**you**_ Sesshomaru…"


	2. Chocolate

Kagome was panicking, dread sinking into her heart as she watched her three year old son and 12 month old daughter both retching and vomiting violently onto the carpet. Obviously something was wrong, but she didn't know what until blue eyes snagged on the remains of a crudely opened chocolate bar wrapper. They'd eaten chocolate. It had never occurred to her that dog demons could be allergic to the same things as a regular pet dog, but it sure as hell was occurring to her now.

Scooping the two up, she all but tore her purse from its place on the coat rack—ignoring as the force of its removal sent the standing fixture clattering to the floor—and raced for the door. Down the steps and into the driveway, she hurriedly strapped the two babes into their respective seats before climbing into the car herself.

The hospital was twenty minutes away and if Kagome had been paying any mind to the clock she would have noticed that she'd arrived in a mere 9 minutes. But she didn't notice. She slammed the shifter into park and tore from the car to gather Kei and Kasumi into her arms as they whimpered and sobbed. Not once did the young woman hesitate as she made her way to the counter, fear evident in her voice as she held both hanyous possessively.

"I need help, they both ate chocolate and started throwing up!" Very quickly both children were taken from her and whisked away to intensive care, through doors she wasn't allowed to pass; and all she could do was sit in the waiting room and—well—wait.

Hours passed. Hours of waiting and worrying. Of calling Sesshomaru and all but sobbing into the phone as he tried to make heads or tails of what she'd said. He must've called her mother because after the first call the older woman showed up with fresh clothing for her and a comforting shoulder. No amount of comfort, however, could take away the fear that they wouldn't be okay.

Why hadn't she been watching them closer? Why hadn't she thought that they might've been allergic to chocolate? There had to be something she could have done to prevent this, her mother's mantra of "there was nothing you could have done" just couldn't be right. She couldn't accept that.

It was past dinner time by the time someone returned to her and informed her that the children had had their stomachs pumped but would be alright. He told her that their bodies had ejected most of the chocolate by the time she'd gotten them to the hospital. So while they were going to be uncomfortable—and rather sore—for the next few days, she could take them home.

Those words stuck with her and as soon as the nurses that had taken Kei and Kasumi returned with them looking tired but more or less alright, Kagome broke down crying in relief.


	3. Bath Time Woes

Seishiro had been a quiet baby since the day he'd been born, he didn't really laugh and get excited the way his two elder siblings had when they'd been his age but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy things. Kagome had learned quickly how to read her son, it was very similar to reading her husband and she knew it was likely he would grow up to be very similar to his father. She didn't mind too much, while she missed the rambunxious laughter of her two eldest who were now toddlers, she enjoyed Seishiro's quiet demeanor and the subtle cues he gave off to show that he liked or disliked something.

It was very easy to tell that he didn't like baths the first time Kagome gave him one. He'd whimpered and had clung to her; sinking his claws—which even then had been sharp—into her collar bone and had clung for dear life until she'd sat down in the warm water. After that he'd slowly eased his grip and had settled into the routine of his mother bathing him.

The next time was just the same and eventually Kagome had to persuade Sesshomaru into bathing their son so that her collarbone could recover. The demon lord agreed, taking over bathing of the boy while she took over his usual half of the routine—getting Kei and Kasumi ready for bed.

The next time she had to bathe him, it had been a month since she'd last done so, the marks from Seishiro's claws were but pinpricks of scabs by then. Sesshomaru was working late and would be for the rest of the foreseeable future from what he told her; the evening routine was all on her now.

So, with a little apprehension, she her two eldest scrubbed and dressed and in bed; then took Seishiro in her arms and headed for the bathroom. To her surprise, the white haired babe didn't whimper as they entered the bathroom. Not a sound escaped him as she ran the water and worked on undressing the both of them. Kagome filled the silence by humming, wondering if the changes would stay as they got into the water.

A towel was set on the back of the toilet for when they would get out and then all that was left was to actually get in. She turned off the water, climbed in and settled her youngest son against her to wash him. He didn't whine or whimper and those claws of his didn't sink their way into her flesh. There was no panic, no quiet hysteria; just the soft humming of the mother as she washed her child.

But what had changed?

The bath continued uneventfully, and just as they'd gotten out the front door opened. Wrapping herself in a robe and grabbing the towel off the toilet, she wrapped Seishiro up and stepped into the hall cuddling him. She found her husband starting his journey up the stairs, no doubt heading for their bedroom if the genuine exhaustion in his eyes were anything to go by.

"What did you do to my son?" He stopped at the top step as she spoke, "He didn't throw a tantrum or claw me or cry even once during his bath."

"Are you complaining?" Sesshomaru asked lightly, continuing his journey to their bedroom. Kagome followed, baby in arm.

"No, I'm worried…" The daiyoukai arched an eyebrow at his wife.

"I think he simply realized what a gift it is to have you give him his bath rather than me." She opened her mouth to question what he meant but as he stepped into their room and pulled off his shirt to get ready for bed any question she may have had was answered. Along the demon lord's chest and shoulders were familiar looking claw marks that were eerily similar to those that had finally healed for her.

Fighting down a laugh as she pictured her husband all but glaring his son into compliance, she turned and headed for the nursery to get Seishiro ready for bed.


	4. Mother's Day

"Happy Mothers Day, Mom!" Kagome giggled as a nine year old Kei and a seven year old Kasumi all but climbed over one another to get to onto the bed with her. A tray of pancakes was held firmly between them—likely because both wanted to carry it—and she almost thought they were going to tip it when they all but dropped it proudly into her lap. Once it was down, Sesshomaru paced from the doorway and put a glass of orange juice on it and she gave him a grateful smile; all too thankful that he hadn't let the little ones carry it.

"All this for me?" She asked, listening to her two eldest chime a cheer of confirmation before both started babbling about what they'd made of the celebration. They talked faster and faster, louder and louder, each wanting to be heard over the other until Kagome's hands rose up in a halting gesture.

"Alright, alright, I can't hear both of you when you talk at the same time." Both children were quiet for a moment as if trying to figure out how to decide who got to speak first; unfortunately neither of them got the chance because their father was the next to speak.

"Why don't we let Mom eat in peace?" Both children looked ready to complain but one stern look from Sesshomaru was enough to silence it. They each gave Kagome a kiss and climbed from the bed; leaving the room in short order. Then it as only Seishiro who was left.

The five year old quietly toddled his way to the bed, clutching a bouquet that he'd obviously picked in his little hands.

"Momma?" When his mother's blue eyes turned on him, she was offered the bouquet with a shy look that said he hoped she liked it. Not a word was said as Kagome gently moved the tray of breakfast onto another portion of the bed and pushed the covers back. The flowers were taken and as soon as they were she scooped up her youngest son.

"They're beautiful, Seishiro, thank you" The little boy gave the barest of smiles, so much resembling his father before she wrapped him up in a tight hug. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a moment before she pulled him back and planted a motherly kiss to his forehead.

"Alright, I'll keep these, why don't you go see your father and get some breakfast." With a quiet nod and that same barely there smile, the little boy hurried off to join his siblings. And when he returned to her later that day, she had one flower in her hair and the rest in a vase on her window sill.


	5. Parenting

"MOM!" Kagome paused in her actions as the familiarly shrieked address intended for her rang through the house as Kasumi ran into the kitchen with an expression that was somewhere between angry and crying. Quickly wiping her hands, she caught the hysteric seven year old. It didn't take her asking to find out what was the problem, however, as the little girl rattled out her list of complaints against a rather unexpected source.

Her father.

Usually Kasumi was the apple of Sesshomaru's eye, that didn't mean she couldn't do wrong, it was just more common for her to be upset with Kei than it was for Sesshomaru. But when she told her mother the reason, Kagome couldn't really say she didn't empathize with her. Still she pressed a kiss to her forehead and assured her she'd talk to daddy and get this all straightened out. Kasumi nodded, toddling after her mother as the older woman headed for the study.

"Is it true you told Kasumi she can't be friends with Hiru?" Hiru was a little boy in Kasumi's class, he lived near them and was often a staple fixture in their home. He and Kasumi had gotten on well from day one and it surprised her that Sesshomaru would have such objections to such a sweet child. Sesshomaru didn't look up from the paper he was reading.

"He's a boy." He stated, as if that was a good enough answer; Kagome's hands landed on her hips.

"I know he's a boy, Sesshomaru…" still he didn't look up.

"I wont stand for some human child courting our daughter" The answer irritated her and very quickly she'd crossed the room and all but tore the paper down so he had to look at her.

"They're friends, Sesshomaru, she's seven." The glare that Sesshomaru shot his wife was one that most would have wilted under, but the dark haired woman simply returned it with equal ferocity. They stayed like that for a long moment before Sesshomaru relented and raised his paper once more.

"Fine, but if this becomes a problem, you're dealing with it." Kagome merely rolled her eyes and sighed with a smile before heading out of the room. Kasumi was waiting with a big grin when she closed the study door behind her.

"Thank you Mom" She hugged her mother, then raced off—likely to find Hiru—and left her mother there, laughing to herself before returning to the kitchen to finish making dinner.


	6. Nightmare

"Kagome, we have a visitor." The woman in question groaned as Sesshomaru's voice roused her from whatever dream she'd been having. Rolling over and lifting her head, sleep filled blue eyes turned on the demon lord only to have her gaze redirected to the darkened doorway of their bedroom where a sobbing little girl stood, hugging an overstuffed cat pillow that she'd had for years.

"Kasumi?" Instantly Kagome was up and pushing the covers back as her daughter raced to her as fast as her little feet could carry her. It didn't take long for the mother to find out what had happened, Kasumi was more than forthcoming with the horrendous details of the dream she'd had.

Neither parent interrupted the little girl as she sobbed about the great monster that had eaten the entire family and left Kasumi all alone. They listened quietly, each casting an occasional glance to the other as she went, and once she'd finished Kagome gathered her up into her arms and held her, one hand stroking the soft tufts of her puppy ears gently.

"It's okay…" She soothed tenderly, pulling back to give her baby girl a gentle smile, "You don't think Daddy's going to let anything happen to you, do you?" When Kasumi shook her head, the dark haired woman turned with her in her lap, settling her between she and Sesshomaru comfortably.

"Of course he isn't, because as much as it pains him to admit it, he loves us." Sesshomaru shot his wife a sideways glance that she only smirked at before pressing a gentle kiss to their daughter's forehead. "Now you just go to sleep and I promise I will be right here when you wake up." Kasumi nodded and nothing more was said before Kagome tucked the overstuffed cat in with it's owner and the three of them settled back down to sleep.


	7. Ruined Occasion

It was their anniversary, Kagome had spent the whole day getting ready around their children and now it was all for naught. No babysitter in a fifty mile radius wanted anything to do with the three Taisho children. Not because individually they were badly behaved, but together—at least with the older two—they tended to get into mischief and those not used to handling demonic powers—and those without spiritual powers like their mother—often ended up with more than just a little animosity towards them.

They'd made a new record this evening by running the babysitter off just as their parents had gotten out the door. Neither knew how they'd done it, and neither had asked. Because of this, the miko was more than a little irritated as she dragged Kei and Kasumi up to Kei's room by their ears, a particularly frightened Seishiro following behind in silence. Sesshomaru did nothing, the wrath of the angry priestess was certainly more than enough of a punishment.

"What was that?" All three children cringed, the ten and eight year old more than the six year old, as Kagome's hands landed on her hips. "You've effectively ruined your father and I's evening!" Kei was the first one to speak, frowning at the floor as his tone held a mixture of pride and guilt.

"I don't see why you had to go out…" Blue eyes focused on him and she answered, her tone holding just a little less anger than it had before.

"Because it's special to me, Kei, it's the day your father and I got married." She let her gaze drift between all of them, "you wouldn't like it if I opened your presents on your birthday, would you?" None of them answered her and she pressed the issue.

"Would you?"

"No, Mom…" The two elder ones offered in unison.

"No, because it's your day, right?" All three nodded and Kagome's voice softened even more, "Well today is my day, and your actions have ruined it." Silence filled the room for a long moment until Seishiro wrapped himself around his mother's legs.

"Sorry Momma…" He apologized softly, quickly followed in unison by his siblings and very quickly her anger melted away. Of course she was still disappointed, but they were just children and she sighed as she bent to return her youngests hug. Straightening after a moment, her voice held a stern tone, but the anger had all but gone from it.

"You're grounded for the night" Complaints started to sound "up, up ,up—" Once she had silence once more, she continued, "All three of you are to stay in your individual rooms, I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you until dinner, or after. Understood?"

"Yes, Mom…" They all chimed in resigned unison.

"Good" She pointed to the hallway, "Go" Kei sat down on his bed, Kasumi darted past her mother and into her own room, and Seishiro hurried to his room; and as the miko stepped out into the hallway, all three doors closed. And then it was over, she took off her shoes and headed down stairs to start dinner only to have Sesshomaru catch her halfway to the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked mildly, catching her hand and effectively stopping her.

"To make dinner…" Disappointment was clear on Kagome's face as she turned to look at him; in fact she looked ready to cry. But he didn't let her. Pulling her against him, his chin rested on the top of her head as she buried her face in his chest; and after a moment he parted from her.

"Come with me…" Taking her hand, he led her to the den, happy that she didn't argue as he left her in the middle of the room and turned on some soft music. Her smile returned when he turned back to her.

"What're you doing?" He said nothing, but instead offered her his hand and after a moment of consideration, she took it and let herself be reeled in against him.

"What're they doing?" Kasumi pressed a finger to her lips and frowned at Seishiro as she shushed him; the little hanyou ever so slightly pouted at his sister until his elder brother answered him.

"They're dancing" Seishiro craned to look over his sister's shoulder only to find it futile and ducked under her arm.

"Why would they do that?" He asked, this time his tone a loud whisper that drew a shrug from Kei.

"Who knows, it's mom and dad…"

"C'mon, let's go back to our rooms before mom catches us" Kasumi served as the voice of reason between the two, picking up Seishiro and carting him back up the stairs. As she reached the top, Kei was still watching his parents and her call down to him was a harsh murmur. "Kei, come ON!"

"Okay, okay!" He returned in the same tone, hurrying up the stairs as his sister took their brother to his room.


	8. Vacation (Part 1: Tantrum)

"Going to Kyoto isn't really much of a vacation…" Kei chimed as he stared out the window of the train; his tone reiterating his disappointment for not going somewhere more exotic. He'd been passively complaining since they'd left home and while Kagome was thankful that he wasn't being excessively childish and throwing a tantrum; his father was growing tired of it.

Sharp eyes turned down to the boy whom had deliberately sat apart from the rest of the family and Kagome watched quietly as the demon lord moved across the aisle to sit beside him. Seishiro and Kasumi were silent, Seishiro settled into Kagome's lap and Kasumi holding her mother's hand as she sat beside her; all eyes were on the father and son across from them.

Kei didn't look up to his sire as he settled beside him, instead keeping a firm look out the window at the scenery that was passing by in a blur of color. His father's voice did not raise, it was just barely loud enough to be heard clearly above the rattling of the train. But the tone of it was chilling and Kagome knew that after 500 years, he'd not laxed in his commanding air.

"You are acting like a child…" Still Kei did not look up, he was stubborn just like his mother. Instead he retorted in a tone just as soft as his father's, though it held less of a commanding air; after all, he wasn't the alpha male in this pack.

"I am a child." Clawed fingers wrapped in a deceptively gentle hold on the boy's chin and turned it up to look at him. Though his face was placid to any other that looked on, Kagome could see the anger seething in that molten gold gaze and from the way Kei's eyes widened, so could he.

"You are far from such, act your age." Kei's dark brows drew down over golden orbs that so reflected his father's before he wrenched his jaw from his father's grasp.

"I just didn't want to go to stupid Kyoto" He snapped, returning his gaze out the window. Sesshomaru's eyes closed and a deep breath was taken and Kagome knew that there was going to be no pleading for her son's sake. As those eyes reopened and he stood, the demon lord's tone was remorseless.

"Your mother explained to you that we can't afford to leave the country like you wanted to. Until you learn your place and the value of money, your allowance is revoked." That caught the hanyou's attention and his gaze snapped back to his father; any other child might have protested, but the harsh look that the demon lord was giving his son was enough to silence him. Instead he turned his gaze imploringly to his mother who was not swayed to intervene. The punishment fit the wrong-doing and so Kagome said nothing to rebut her husband as he sat beside her once more.

The rest of the train ride was observed in silence.


	9. Vacation (Part 2: Moonlight Reflection)

They sat awake, the quiet of the hotel around them as they sat at the sliding doors, she wrapped in his arms as their three children slept some feet away. The train ride to Kyoto had left the them exhausted and nearly as soon as they'd stopped moving, they'd been asleep. Now Kagome and Sesshomaru had some time to themselves and the simplicity of their actions spoke to their comfort with one another.

It had been a long time since Sesshomaru had work a traditional kosode and hakama, and the last time he had he'd worn armor and a parasitic draping of fur that spoke to his noble stature. To his surprise, putting on the traditional garments had made him a little more than a little nostalgic. Running clawed fingers through his wife's hair, he reflected silently about how far they'd come. How far he'd come.

He'd fallen in love with a human, a priestess no less and had married her. They'd had three beautiful half breed children who were a perfect marriage of their features and personalities and he couldn't imagine a better product. Without her he wouldn't have received them as they were.

The child that Kei might have been wouldn't have been as stubborn and without that stubborn nature that he had inherited through his mother he would likely have not strove to be te best he could be. The child that Kasumi might have been wouldn't have been as kind and loving as she was—another trait gained from their mother—she very well could have ended up as disinterested and emotionally crippled as most demon women seemed to be. And then there was Seishiro, while he was the child that was the most like his father, it was very easy to see that without Kagome, he wouldn't have been as happy as he was. Without his mother's love and patience it was likely that Seishiro would have been as Sesshomaru had been as a child.

Friendless.

Kagome had really given him the best gift anyone could, she'd balanced him, stuck by him through thick and thin and raised their children to be the very best they could have been. She'd been the only being he'd ever considered his partner, not a rival but an equal of another sort.

Golden orbs trailing down to look at his wife who was cuddled up against him and watching the moon, he gently tipped her head up to look at him.

"Do you remember when we met?" His tone was cryptic as it had always been, but she still smiled.

"Of course I do, you tried to kill me." Her tone was rueful and the only sound that thrummed from his throat was that of acceptance of the statement. She was right of course, he had tried to kill her, she'd been an obstacle then, a nuisance with no purpose. After a moment she continued.

"Glad you didn't?" His comment was likely the closest thing to admitting he was glad that the situation had turned out the way it had.

"It seems Inuyasha has his uses…" The priestess giggled at the comment, knowing that he meant the comment as less of an insult as it sounded. Adjusting herself against him so that she leaned just a little more on him and the position was a little more comfortable for the both of them, she asked yet another question.

"What are we going to say if they ever ask us how we met?" Golden eyes trailed over to his sleeping children once more. Seishiro was curled up at the far end of the row of futons while Kei and Kasumi slept in what could only be called a pile of limbs. The elder was on his back sprawled out and Kasumi—whom had started out in the opposite direction—had managed to get one leg over his belly and the other foot was pressed against his head. They moved around more when without the boundaries of their individual beds.

"The truth" He answered, returning his gaze to his wife, who arched an eyebrow before he gave her his reasoning. "It is not a bad story" It certainly had that 'love can conquer all' feel to it.

Kagome said nothing, only giving a laugh as she leaned up to kiss him, one that he bowed his head to meet.


	10. Vacation (Part 3: Shrines)

"Not another shrine! Daddy, I'm bored…" Kasumi's whine seemed to speak the feelings of the entire group as Kagome led the way up to the sixth shrine that they'd attended today. She had an affinity for them, her family—however—did not and by now the endeavor was growing old. Sesshomaru as well was starting to get irritated with the repetition and the start of whining led him into action.

Handing Seishiro—who had long been asleep on his father's shoulder—to Kei, he leaped to the air and landed gracefully in the very center of his wife's path. Blue eyes turned up to him in confusion and it occurred to him that the only thing missing was his armor and her middle school uniform.

"We are leaving." Golden hues stared down at her as he spoke in a tone that gave little room for argument. But what room there was she took, pouting just a little she pointed to her destination at the top of the stairs.

"But the shrine—" He interrupted her.

"Will be there for another day. I will lead a revolt against you if you insist." She pouted at him and turned back to her children only to find they offered little alliance against their father's wishes. Sesshomaru hadn't doubted they would. Gently turning her around, he led her down the steps—she pouted the whole way.

Stepping up behind her as they reached the bottom of the steps, his hands came up to hold her forearms as he all but loomed over her. Thoroughly enjoying the difference in their heights, he bent his head and murmured into her ear to give her some incentive to smile as their children clambered into the car.

"Your sacrifice will be worth your while." Nipping her ear gently to inform her of his intent, he gave the smallest grin as her face tinged pink. Then he released her, stepping past and heading for the car as she was left there until their children called for her.


End file.
